Red Sheets
by Rae Tamwood
Summary: Oneshot, full summary inside...tag to The Truth in the Lie. I changed the finale to give it a BB ending. R&R. might seem a little OOC.


**Summary: ****follow-up to the 2****nd**** season episode "The Truth in the Lye". I changed the finale to give it a BB ending. So, ignore the scene with Cam at the end, the story starts with Booth's line "That was…", got it? I just watched the episode tonight, and didn't like the end. (Uh, I wonder why??).**

**Disclaimer:**** Nope, no way, nada. But a girl can dream, right??**

**AN:**** sooo, this is a follow-up, 'cause I watched for the 1****st**** time "The Truth in the Lye", it was aired tonight in my country, Portugal, and I just had to put this on paper (I mean, on text file, or whatever). 8)**

**A shout out for my beta, Megan (writer2519)! **

* * *

"That was…" 

"Mind-blowing??" Temperance Brennan completed, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, that's a good word! Wow!" Seeley Booth was still panting when she propped herself on her elbow, watching him intently. She had that look again, a look he knew all too well.

"Booth, what now?" Concern was evident on her raspy voice. "I mean, what do we do? I don't know how to act… I mean, we're partners and all, but I don't know if I'm going to be able to work with you if I can't touch you or kiss you… I mean after tonight…" Her rambling was stopped by a searing kiss. He pulled her down into his arms and then spoke.

"Look, I can see why you're concerned, and believe me, I am too, but I can't stand the thought of not being with you again and" She looked away, her eyes shining with unshed tears, but he touched her chin, forcing her to look up into his eyes. "Temperance, look at me." She did, and once again marveled at the feelings she saw.

"It's just that…last night you were going at it with your ex, and now we're here! And I can't seem to convince myself that this was just to fulfill a biological urge, because I never felt this way and" She stopped, realizing she had already said too much. He was looking at her through those chocolate eyes that always made her fill blissful and content and…in love? She was pulled back to reality by his voice.

"I'm really happy you feel that way" he said, a lazy smile spreading across his features. "And I want you to know something in that amazing head of yours. The thing with Rebecca was not important. I mean, it was, but more like a conclusion in some sort of way, do you understand? It was something I needed to have some closure before I could start a new chapter in my life with the woman I love." At that, her eyes almost jumped out of their sockets and she looked at him, a bit scared. Did he really mean it, or had she gotten it wrong?

"Yes, Temperance, I am talking about you!" He felt some fear at her reaction, but he needed her to know.

"But Booth, in my office, you said those things about sex never being just sex, and I thought you were talking about us, but now we're here and" Again, her words were stopped by his soft lips on hers. _Man, he can't do that each time that I'm trying to be serious, or else…_

"I was talking about sex, and we didn't have "just sex", at least I didn't! Did you?"

"No, it was much more than that, but still, you…"

"Temperance," her given name on his lips still made her shiver. "I also said that because I wanted to see your reaction, understood? And what I saw was enough to give me the guts to do it, to bring you home with me tonight and tell you how I felt! And I'm glad I did. Got it? Please, just understand that I love you, and I have for a very long time…"

With that, he started kissing her sweetly, but she stopped him.

"Wait, you have to know."

"You don't need to say it, I already know, and I also know how hard it is for you to say this kind of things, okay?"

"Okay, but I want you to hear it." She kissed him one more time, softly, while getting up to straddle him. "Seeley Booth, I love you. There, I said it!" She continued with a smile. "It wasn't that difficult!" Those words made him lose the rest of his self control, having heard her communicate that precious sentence both through her words and her eyes. He suddenly needed to taste her, to show her how much he did love her. So, he did the only thing he could think of in that moment. He pulled her down and kissed her fiercely. Before all the coherent thoughts were vanished from his head, he chuckled hearing her words.

"By the way, nice sheets. How did you know red is my favorite color?"

* * *

**A/N2:**** See that little button?? That one, right there?? That's right, that's the one…please push it and leave a review!! Please??? 8)**


End file.
